1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring devices, and particularly to a luminous intensity measuring device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a conventional luminous intensity measuring device includes a photoresistor and an A/D convertor. When measuring luminous intensity, the photoresistor senses illumination and transmits an analog signal to the A/D convertor. The A/D convertor converts the analog signal to a digital signal and transmits it to a processor to calculate the luminous intensity.
However, the A/D convertor is very expensive, thereby increasing the cost of the luminous intensity measuring device. In addition, the circuitry of the luminous intensity measuring device may be very complicated.